


Heat

by Queen_B



Series: OT4 [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pool Sex, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_B/pseuds/Queen_B
Summary: Raph doesn't want to cuddle with his baby brother when it's so hot. Needless to say Mikey's not amused. So what is a big brother to do when his Young mate refuses to have sex with him when "it's so hot"?Read to find out :)Turtlecest; Don't like don't read.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was written in the middle of the night. I was dead tired, but the idea gnawed at my brain so I had to write it down. Unbeta-ed. If you find errors you can keep them XD

“Go 'way, it's too hot.” Raph complained as he shoved his baby brother away, trying to concentrate on the wrestling match on tv rather than the horrible heat in the lair.

 

It's been rather hot topside the past weeks, even at night, and despite being underground it seemed the heat was even worse down there. At least that's what it felt like for Raph.

 

He knew Donnie had a similar problem as they were both cold-blooded and had problems adapting to drastic temperatures.

 

“But Raphie, I wanna cuddle!”

 

The emerald turtle rolled his eyes at the nickname and whiny voice, but didn't have the energy to snap back.

 

“Go bug Leo or Don then and leave me alone.”

 

Mikey pouted at his brother, but kept his distance. He knew Raph had to feel really bad if he stayed so calm. That didn't stop the words from hurting though. He just wanted to cuddle! He knew he was being very clingy lately and while usually none of his mates minded when he snuggled close to them while watching TV the heat made each of them a little more aggressive and annoyed.

 

“Leo's training with Sensei in the sewers and Donnie specifically told me to stay away from him. You know how he gets when it's too hot.”

 

He sat back and crossed his arms, refusing to show how badly he wanted to feel close to his big brother.

Leo would've been his first choice because since they were both warm-blooded the heat didn't affect them as much as it did their other two brothers, but they still felt it. That's why his oldest brother retreated into the cooler parts of the sewers for training.

 

“Yes, the same way I get. Find something else to distract you.” Raph said indifferently as he watched the screen.

 

Mikey thought about using his puppy-dog eyes to get Raphael to allow him to snuggle up, but out of all of the brothers, Raph was the most immune to them. It would only result in another eye-roll and in the end he would be so annoyed with him that he wouldn't even want to share the bed with him at night. And Mikey liked sleeping close to his brothers.

 

So “Fine.” was all he mumbled out before getting up from the couch and wandering to his own room, vaguely aware of Raph's frown following his movements.

Ha, at least he managed to surprise his sai-wielding brother by just giving up instead of annoying the hell out of him.

 

 

~LINEBREAK~

 

 

Raphael jerked awake from dozing off when the door to Donnie's lab opened.

The purple-banded turtle grinned widely, making Raph frown at the thing in his brother's hands. Instead of explaining anything, Donatello made his way over and placed the fan on the ground.

Raph's frown deepened. They already had several fans set up, but they did nothing to cool them down. He was pleasantly surprised when Don turned it on as he was greeted by cool air blowing at him.

 

“I modified it.” Donnie clarified, sitting down next to his brother with a content sigh. “I have one in my lab, one for father and this is yours. It was a bunch of work so I won't do it to every fan we have, so just take it with you wherever you need it.”

 

“Oh my god, babe, this is awesome.” Raph praised and put an arm around his genius brother, finally feeling more like himself again. Don leaned into the offered space.

 

“We can set it up in our bedroom later, but we have to be careful. Leo and Mikey could get sick when they expose their sweaty bodies to the cool wind for too long.” Donnie mused with a thoughtful expression, closing his eyes in relaxation.

 

“Mh, Donnie, keep talking about sweaty bodies.” Raph chuckled deeply, eyes also closed as he pressed a small kiss on the olive turtles forehead.

 

Neither were aware of the baby blue eyes watching them with a pout. Okay, Donnie was able to make the heat more bearable for himself and Raph, but Mikey wanted to cuddle too just barely an hour ago and was pushed away.

 

Feeling a little put off he decided not to intervene and moved back to his old room where he occupied himself with his comics.

 

 

~LINEBREAK~

 

 

 

Later, after dinner, Donnie claimed he had to set up something for their lair's security some tunnels away. Leo offered to help him, and judging by the smirk Don sent him it would take them longer.

 

Master Splinter, happy about his present, retreated with his fan to his room to enjoy the breeze soothing him while he meditated.

 

That left Raph and Mike alone. The orange-banded turtle was doing the dishes, deliberately ignoring his big brother, trying not to make it too obvious by humming a random tune and swaying his rump subconsciously.

 

He yelped when he was suddenly pressed against the counter by Raph's bigger body on his shell. It's been a while since the both of them had been intimate with each other alone, and despite the heat Mikey found himself shivering. Especially when those muscular emerald arms wrapped around him from behind and open mouthed kisses were placed on his exposed shoulder.

Michelangelo was about to tilt his head to expose more of his neck when he remembered he was supposed to be mad at Raph for pushing him away earlier. So he gathered all of his willpower and shrugged away his mate's arms, clearing his throat.

 

“I'm not in the mood. It's too hot.”

 

There was a second of stunned silence from Raph before the arms snaked around him again, voice husky as he spoke directly into Mikey's ear-slit.

 

“No problem, baby. Donnie's fan will cool us down.”

 

The fan in question was set up on one of the kitchen counters during dinner, set to swing from side to side. Mikey was tempted to just give in, especially when the scent of Raph's arousal hit him.

 

“I don't like the fan. The wind makes my head hurt.” He said instead. It was true, the longer he was exposed to the colder breeze the more prominent did the headache become. He knew it was because of the sweat covering him, and he knew Leo had the same problem. That's one of the reasons he offered to help Don in first place after all; to get out of the direct breeze.

 

The roaming emerald hands stopped for the time being in favor of turning Mikey around. The concern in the green eyes was obvious, even though his face was in a scowl as he tried to make it clear he was annoyed.

Without looking he reached out to turn the fan off, eyes never leaving Mikey's.

 

“There. Better?” Instead of waiting for an answer Raph leaned down to capture his baby brother's lips in a passionate kiss, pressing his growing buldge against Mike's.

 

The orange-banded turtle knew he was playing a dangerous game. While Leo and Donnie often got away with denying Raph sex by distracting him with something else, Mikey had a harder time doing so. When Raphael was _really_ horny, he always sought out his youngest mate. Mike knew it was because of his submissive aura as Leo called it once, and it always triggered Raph's more primal alpha instincts.

Feeling the thrill of it, he pressed the sopping wet sponge to Raph's plastron, earning a churr as the cooling water dribbled down over the slit containing the sai-wielder's admittedly huge erection.

Mikey let out a churr himself, flushing when he felt his body's own lubrication slowly seep out already. As handy as it was during sexy times, he always hated the feeling of it beforehand. At the beginning of their relationship he was even ashamed of it since none of his brothers were self-lubricating.

 

To Raph, however, the scent of it and the knowledge of what exactly was happening, it set off his instincts as he growled lowly, pressing closer to Mikey possessively as he bit at the sea-green neck.

Still feeling a little self-conscious Mikey tucked his little tail tight against his seeping hole, aware of the unhappy sound Raph made as he noticed and nipped a little harder at his neck in warning.

 

Despite his arousal Mikey felt like teasing, craving the animalistic way Raph always made love to him when he was aggravated enough.

Using the water left in the sponge Mike suddenly pressed it on top of his older brother's head, making the water run down the emerald skin and Raph pull back in shock.

 

Using this short span of opportunity Mikey slipped out from Raph's grasp and ran. The musky scent got stronger and Michelangelo swore he saw a smirk on the bigger turtle's face before he gave chase.

The adrenaline made his heart pound even more as he thought of where to run to. The sewer tunnels would be cool enough, but he didn't want to risk running across Leo and Donnie. They all loved foursomes, but this evening Mikey wanted Raph for himself.

By the pool he hesitated, not sure where to run to, and that was his mistake.

Hit by sheer force he tumbled directly into the water, shocked at how cool it was compared to the muggy air.

He hit the surface for air, which was quickly stolen from him by Raph's mouth. The bigger turtle pressed Mikey against the edge of the pool, wrestling his legs apart so he could settle in between them comfortable as he rubbed their lower plastrons together. The churring got louder as Raph's hands found Mikey's cute little bubble butt, massaging it before one hand worked to rub the tensed tail to relax it.

Mike couldn't help it and finally allowed his brother access to his leaking entrance, blushing brightly when Raph's first finger slid in with ease due to the lubrication. He had no time to be embarrassed though as Raphael continued to lick and nip down his chin to his neck and shoulders, showering him with so much affection he barely noticed the second finger slipping in, stretching him so deliciously.

 

“Raphie...” Mikey moaned out, trying to keep the volume down a little so he wouldn't disturb Master Splinter. The last thing he wanted was for the rat to find them in a compromising situation... again.

 

He felt it when Raph dropped down and shuddered before letting go himself. He gave a small needy whimper when his big brother pulled back from caressing his neck, trying hard not to ask him to continue. The whine was clearly embarrassing enough, if Raphael's smug smirk was anything to go by. Oh what Mikey wouldn't give to be able to wipe that stupid smirk away. Ever since their mating started and they found out Raph was a pure alpha turtle that even Leo submitted to during sex, he became so cocky about it that it should hurt.

Thinking about how easy he let himself persuaded he started to pout again, wiggling forward, away from the invading fingers. The grin on the sai-wielder's face only widened as he pushed his fingers deeper, in turn pushing Mikey's cock against his massive one, rubbing them together.

 

Even though Michelangelo tried to fight against it, the churr forced itself out along with another whimper as he didn't know where to move to get away. Did he even want to get away? What exactly was he doing?

 

Thinking became a little harder as he practically fucked himself on emerald fingers, moving on autopilot.

While his other brothers always needed a little more stimulation to really enjoy being prepared, Mikey could come from that alone, even without Raph rubbing their cocks together. It certainly had its perks, which his brothers always gladly took advantage of.

But if Michelangelo couldn't outsmart his most dominant brother, he wanted to make the most of it at least.

 

“P-Please...” he whimpered, leaning forward to capture emerald lips in a kiss again, clenching his inner muscles tightly around the fingers, making Raph churr again. But Raph wouldn't be Raph if he wasn't a dick.

 

“Please what, baby?” he asked smirking, lips only half an inch from Mikey's. The nunchuck master gave an annoyed sound and frowned impatiently up at green eyes. Raph loved to make his brothers beg, and while Don actually enjoyed it most of the time, Mikey hated it.

 

“Raph...” he forced his voice to not shake from the pleasure tingling up his spine as he stilled his movements. The red-banded turtle raised an eyebrow at his baby brother's disobedience. He was used to Leo fighting him even during sex, it was really arousing to actually earn his prize, but from Mikey of all people he wouldn't tolerate it.

 

“Well, if you don't want it...” It took great effort from Raph's side to pull his fingers out from that awesomely hot channel and look indifferent as he let go of Mikey, hoping his little brother would give in quickly. He couldn't wait to thrust his rod into him... to fuck the defiance out of him.

 

Michelangelo had his eyes narrowed as he watched Raph, his mind fighting his body. He really wanted to feel that emerald enormous cock push into his hyper sensitive ass. But Raph was _being_ an enormous ass that would deserve a little lesson.

So instead of begging for cock, he put a smile on.

 

“Okay, I'm going to find Leo and Donnie.” he stated and turned around, satisfied to have seen a glimpse of Raph's face falling in disbelief before he had his shell to him, beginning to climb out of the pool.

He just put his hands on the ledge and was up halfway when he was suddenly grabbed around his waist and pulled down again, his plastron now flat against the concrete wall.

Raphael growled into his ear-slit, his rock hard cock brushing against Mikey's butt.

 

“Yer ass is mine tonight. Betta hold yer breath.” Before Mikey could ask what he meant by that he was pulled underwater and within seconds he was on the ground with Raph on top of him, his arms pressed down so he couldn't move.

Blue eyes widened at the feeling of his brother's dick pressing against his entrance before he was breached carefully. Raph wasn't going slow by any means. He wasn't stopping until he was fully sheathed inside his little brother. All he gave him to get used to it were a few short seconds before began fucking him in a rough and fast pace.

 

Mikey's mouth opened as a little air escaped him due to the intense feeling. It was the perfect mixture between pain and pleasure, and adding the lack of oxygen the smaller turtle couldn't hold back his orgasm for long.

He wrapped his legs around Raph best he could and pulled him as close as possible. The muscled arms let go of the sea-green wrists to wrap around him and pull him close, kissing him passionately and beginning to rub the wiggling tail between his fingers.

 

A groan escaped Raphael's mouth as he felt Mike tighten impossibly around him as he came, triggering his own orgasm.

Starting to feel light-headed from the lack of air and forceful orgasm, Raph slowly swam them to the surface, Mikey clinging to him.

Pressing his little brother once again against the wall of the pool he kissed him again, shuddering at the feeling of still being inside him. When they parted Mikey smirked at him, and Raph couldn't help but return it before nuzzling the sea-green neck again, hugging him close.

 

They stayed like this for quite a while, exchanging butterfly kisses every now and then. Yes, Mikey really liked Raph like this. After sex, he became just a big softie and Mike always got his cuddles in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> In my universe, Donnie and Raph are both cold-blooded and Leo and Mikey are warm-blooded.  
> Raph is completely the alpha turtle (as it fits him best) and doesn't enjoy anything near his ass. Leo is kinda neutral but tends to fight Raph for dominance most of the time, though in the end he always submits. Don is also neutral but tends to like to submit more to Leo and Raph. With Mikey he enjoys topping more because of Mikey's more submissive streak he got through the mutation.  
> More about their different mutations in this universe will be revealed in other Oneshots belonging to this series.  
> I hope you liked it :)


End file.
